


hardly golden (always gold)

by znamenskaya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Major S2 Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: Он смотрит на своё отражение в тусклом свете уборной, так крепко сжав края раковины, что костяшки его пальцев белеют. На его лице расцветают фиолетово-голубые, с кровоподтёками, синяки. Тёмные, безжизненные глаза глядят из зеркала, их потерянное выражение рушит всякое подобие нормальности, которое он пытается изобразить. В его руках ремень. Он один в этом мире — неважно, что говорят остальные.Публикуется на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5650490





	1. Трещины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hardly golden (always gold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597491) by [kamisado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamisado/pseuds/kamisado). 



_«Возвращение домой — забавная штука: знакомые картины, звуки, запахи... единственное, что изменилось — ты сам», — Эрик Рот._

Иногда Рид сравнивает свой разум с фарфоровой чашей. За ней ухаживают; она ценна и наполнена полезным, но довольно узкой направленности знанием. Такая аналогия кажется Риду точной, и не только потому, что он не может наполнять чашу информацией и _помнить_ её вечно, ведь рано или поздно всё польётся через край — он практически наяву видит, что каждый раз происходит с его чашей, когда он заканчивает работать над делом.

Тонкая паутинка трещин нарушает гармонию тонкого рисунка на чаше. «Уже прямо и скажи, что _сходишь с ума_ », — язвительно подсказывает сознание, не упустив иронию. В конце концов эти щели станут шире и глубже, и тогда чаша разобьётся на миллионы осколков, ценные статистические данные и секреты, которые он хранил так долго, выльются наружу и будут утеряны навеки. Он знает, что нельзя давить на трещинки, не нужно искушать судьбу, и вместо этого просто притворяется, что их не существует, что всё идёт по накатанной колее.

Из-за этого субъекта дело стало слишком личным — таким, в какой мере не ожидал никто. Голова в коробке — это явно послание, да; но весь масштаб «игры», сложность книжного шифра, личные детали... Спенсер был зол от того, как глубоко субъект позволил себе забраться в их жизни. Хижина Гидеона, отпуск Эл и Моргана, мать Рида — никакой связи с работой, и уж тем более ничего общего с похитителем и его галлюцинациями.

Он снимает с себя оружие и выходит к Королю-Рыбаку в одиночестве, пытается поговорить с ним, но на самом-то деле, если бы он хорошенько подумал и вспомнил контекст легенды, то заранее знал бы, чем всё кончится: сэр Персиваль задаёт неверный вопрос, и Грааль оказывается утерян навеки. Неисправимая в истории ошибка, которую многие поколения проносят сквозь года.

Но это не какая-то легенда, это реальная жизнь, и то, что ему чуть не оторвало ноги взрывом, точно не шло по книге. Он не сэр Персиваль, не рыцарь Круглого стола, который одним-единственным вопросом исцеляет увечья и помогает в бедах. Он доктор Спенсер Рид из ФБР, который до сих пор пытается найти в жизни хоть какую-то опору, поглубже засовывая чувство вины за всё происходящее. В этом здании заперта девушка, которая годами жила в сетях чужих галлюцинаций, а на хирургическом столе лежит любимая подруга, чья грудь вспорота и выставлена напоказ всему миру. И это всё из-за того, что он не мог держать на замке свой болтливый рот.

Но, несмотря на всё, он ведь вправду пытается спасти этого субъекта. Гарнер не злой на самом деле, он просто болен, вот и все дела. Но _бомба_ — это бомба, да, бомба, поэтому звон в ушах Рида вытесняет любой здравый смысл. _«Некоторых людей не спасёшь»,_ — пытается он себя убедить, но лучше не становится.

*~*~*~*~*

_Вы можете простить себя?_

Он слышит собственный вопрос снова и снова по кругу, даже когда они находят Ребекку, даже когда этот долгий день заканчивается. На высоте примерно десяти с половиной тысяч километров он берёт за руку свою маму, болезненно остро понимая, как сильно она ненавидит летать, и точно так же зная, что этот жест едва ли очень ей поможет. Он вслух читает ей «Историю рыцаря» Чосера, знакомые с детства слова и предложения, а она кажется погружённой в свои мысли и напряжённой — впрочем, её сын работает на правительство, и это делает из него врага. Рид знает, что где-то под всеми страхами и мнительностью она к воскресенью наверняка смогла бы проанализировать эту поэму с шестью разных точек зрения, с таблетками или без.

Но он сам не рыцарь, так что, когда возле клиники Беннингтона он машет матери на прощание, то сам до сих пор не знает, может ли ответить на свой вопрос. Конечно, он так и будет писать каждый день, с небольшой редакцией каких-то личных деталей, но исполнит ли свои обещания о том, что станет приезжать чаще — время покажет. Это дело вытащило на свет старые шрамы, те, что он не хотел показывать своей команде. Ему не стыдно, он скорее злится, но самое в этом плохое — понимание, что злиться-то толком не на что. Он не может винить свою маму, но не может обвинять и Гарнера, поэтому остаётся только он сам.

Один вид клиники пускает по его коже мурашки, поэтому, как только Диана заходит внутрь, он разворачивается и быстро уходит. _«Однажды тут можешь оказаться ты»,_ — незамедлительно вещает ему внутренний голос, пока он сам несётся прочь от высоких железных ворот, не оглядываясь. Эта мысль проскальзывает ему внутрь и беспокойно там ворочается, пока мозг невольно заполняется статистикой по факторам наследования шизофрении.

Мягкий, приятный вечер позднего сентября, вокруг Спенсера неспешно клубятся сумерки, но он продолжает так же идти, отказываясь смотреть на возвышающееся здание сзади. В воздухе висит мелкая морось, что начинает оседать на коже, но Спенсер проходит мимо своей машины, глядя лишь вперёд, на линию горизонта. Он не знает, куда направляется, но думает, что точно поймёт, когда стоит остановиться. Команда не будет ждать его до самого утра, самолёт подождёт, так что пара часов со старыми страхами никого не убьёт. Он помнит этот район как свои пять пальцев: не только улицы и перекрёстки (потому что с эйдетической памятью и сроднённостью с картами он может найти дорогу где угодно), но и плюсом комок плохих воспоминаний.

Вот больница, где оказалось, что у него сильная аллергия на карбенициллин — оказывается, уже с детства у него была страсть попадать в смертельно опасные ситуации. Вот школа с полным набором неприятных моментов, прячущихся под фасадом. Он не может смотреть в ту сторону: многое изменилось за десять с хвостиком лет, но внутренности от вида здания до сих пор сжимаются. Он помнит, как иногда по утрам его тошнило от страха приблизиться к уродливым кирпичным стенам, и лёгкий налёт краски этого не исправит. Вот футбольное поле, где стойки ворот* прорезают небо, выделяясь на фоне всплесков розового и оранжевого. Рид отводит глаза, упрямо смотрит на землю, подавляя воспоминания и вместе с ними тошноту. Та ночь тоже была ясной, закат был красив — но обычно ты не замечаешь такие вещи, когда твои глаза полны слёз.

Сжав губы в тонкую линию, Рид вдруг понимает, что пришёл, куда нужно. Перед ним молча стоит старомодный, довольно обычный для пригорода дом. Внутри горит свет, снаружи стоит бежевый семейный автомобиль. Вердикт Спенсера: типичная нуклеарная семья*. Игрушки в саду предполагают троих детей: две девочки, один мальчик, все в начальной школе. Белый забор неплохо бы подкрасить, желобки по краю крыши местами отошли от креплений — тут и там мелкие свидетельства того, что оба родителя работают, плюсом ко всему Спенсер думает, что в гараже стоит вторая машина. Самая обычная семья.

Ему интересно, какой бы профиль обитателей дома он составил, когда ещё сам жил здесь.

Теперь там наверняка поживее, дом полон голосами счастливых детей, родителей, зовущих ужинать, смех, мультфильмы по телевизору. Совсем не так, как в его детстве, откуда он помнит тишину. Каждый скрип половицы, каждый чих от пыли — они разносились по дому как пистолетные выстрелы. Практически все комнаты были полны книг и бумаг на любые темы и в любой стадии порядка или беспорядка. Настоящая золотая жила — или _«скорее смертельная ловушка»,_ как он думает про себя, суя руки в карманы. Он помнит, как обходил высокие шатающиеся башни из книг, спотыкаясь о стопки литературы, беспорядочно лежащей на лестнице; помнит пыль, которая будто была везде, щекотала глотку и забивала лёгкие. Он любил книги, но грязь и забытость, которыми был пронизан дом, прилипли и к нему самому — ему вечно казалось, что его руки чем-то испачканы.

Фонарь снаружи загорается, вытряхивая Рида из мыслей. Наверное, не надо стоять перед домом какой-то другой, незнакомой семьи — ведь это больше не его дом, хоть он и был таковым восемнадцать лет. Но он даже не тоскует, не скучает, не хочет посмотреть, что внутри. Это место было для него гаванью, приютом, но сейчас это лишь дом. Спенсера медленно наполняет тягучее разочарование, и он понимает, что, какой бы гештальт он не хотел закрыть, в итоге вышел бесполезный и бессмысленный урок.

Той ночью он почти не спит.


	2. Надломы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спойлеры к серии "Sex, Birth, Death".

_«Неужели из разума не выбраться?» — Сильвия Плат._

Всё должно было закончиться не так. Он должен был устроиться на барном стуле напротив Гарсии, держать в руках стакан холодного пива и наблюдать за тем, как девушка строит глазки бармену. Он должен был слушать её жалобы на то, как в сериалах отвратительно показывают компьютеры и тех, кто за ними; он бы вторил её смеху, потому что «вообще-то Линукс работает плохо, но не летит каждые три секунды» — что бы это ни значило. Он должен был провести отличный вечер, улыбаясь, пока не заболят скулы, а потом великолепно выспаться.

А вместо этого он сжимает вскрытые запястья Нейтана Харриса, кричит Гарсии, чтобы та замотала их шарфом, зовёт врача так, будто он на поле боя. Его мозг будто выключился, он вопит и молит о помощи так, будто не видит, что медики уже вбегают в помещение; он знает и чувствует только то, что из-под его пальцев вытекает кровь, и он должен остановить это.

Риду не приходилось иметь дела с таким раньше: он видел уже мёртвых жертв с потемневшей в венах кровью, и, даже если их команда успевает кого-то спасти, то инициативу всегда перехватывает кто-то другой, тот, кто действительно знает, что делать, тот, кто готов спасти этот день. Но сейчас всё по-другому. Он чувствует подушечками пальцев пульс Нейтана, слишком слабый, прерывистый и затухающий, и как же сильно он желает оказаться настоящим доктором, медиком — а не пареньком с какими-то докторскими степенями и бумажкой с курсов первой помощи. Санитарам со скорой приходится оттаскивать его силой; его сердце стучит так, что заглушает все другие звуки, и он может только смотреть, как они обматывают белыми бинтами тонкие и бледные запястья Нейтана. Кровь сочится наружу.

Он слышит, как где-то далеко всхлипывает Гарсия вместе с проституткой, которая до сих пор сжимает в руке его визитку. Вот она, предсмертная записка, на которой черным по белому выбито имя Рида. Его взгляд не двигается, мозг не думает, он вытаскивает из кармана платок и начинает оттирать руки. Он делает это инстинктивно, почти на автомате, но кровь уже начинает засыхать. Он так и продолжает тереть ладони окровавленным куском ткани, как вдруг его аккуратно выводят наружу. Кровь запекается вокруг его ногтей и костяшек, и он трёт сильнее, вдруг испугавшись, что никогда не сможет от неё избавиться.

_«Ты во всём виноват»,_ — ядовито шепчет ему внутренний голос. — _«Это всё из-за тебя»._

Он понимает, что сейчас самоуничижение не поможет, но не может всё-таки сказать, что это полная неправда. Нейтан нашёл его, увидел в них двоих достаточно сходства, чтобы воспринимать Рида как союзника, как шанс, а не как угрозу. И сам Рид увидел в этом парнишке так много от себя самого — не только в испуганных глазах и бледном худом лице, но в недоверии самому себе, в нерешительности и постоянном сомнении. Он пытался объяснить это Моргану, но не решился сказать, что он сам так себя чувствует.

— Я знаю, каково это — когда ты боишься собственного сознания, — говорит он, не глядя ему в глаза; сказать это вслух намного более интимно, чем ему казалось. Он надеется, что Морган понимает его, но сложно озвучить это чувство, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-то за него волновался — не больше, чем уже есть. Рид знает, что между риском наследственной параноидальной шизофрении и физическим проявлением тяги к убийствам огромная пропасть, но этот парнишка болен, просто болен, и ничего больше.

Рид пытается сказать себе это ещё раз после того, как они находят следующую жертву. Уже поздно, и тёмная кровь пачкает её белое платье, растекаясь под телом. С каждом минутой она всё холоднее, но её уже нет. С первого же взгляда ясно, что почерк изменился: волосы не срезаны, на её теле нет никаких сообщений или посланий. Рид заставляет себя сосредоточиться на деле и не думать о том, что это мог сделать Нейтан, но все нити ведут к этому напуганному пареньку и он знает, что им придётся его привести.

— Единственный способ спасти людские жизни в будущем — совершить самоубийство, — говорит ему Нейтан, когда они его находят. Рид не знает, что он должен ответить на это, и не может даже взглянуть ему в глаза. С одной стороны, это правда: если этим не заниматься, то шансы Нейтана стать убийцей почти стопроцентны. Но они не могут быть уверены, последовал он импульсу или нет. Внутрь Рида будто падает камень, когда он слышит такие слова от Нейтана.

Он хочет сказать ему, что всё будет хорошо; просто пару дней в больнице и всё пройдет. Он пытается не думать о том, что случится, если он неправ, если пару дней превратятся в пару месяцев или лет, или продлятся навсегда. Он пытается не думать о клинике Беннингтона, о том, что, может, когда-нибудь наступит день, когда он войдёт и больше не выйдет обратно. Он не хочет думать о том, что никогда, никогда не даст своему состоянию так ухудшиться, но прекрасно знает эту дорожку и знает то, что ни к чему хорошему она не приведёт.

_«Он мог уже кого-то убить»,_ — ядовито напоминает он сам себе, до тошноты резко возвращаясь в реальность. _«Мы совсем не похожи»._ Он слишком соотносит себя с Нейтаном, и даже он сам мог сказать, что это мешает ему думать и решать.

А теперь он весь в крови Нейтана, и Гидеон говорит ему: «Он был болен, его нужно было спасти». _«Ну, всё это хорошо и прекрасно»,_ — проносится в голове у Рида, когда там немножко рассеивается дымка. _«Но кто спасёт их?»._ Он понимает, что должен быть рад, ведь он спс Нейтану жизнь, но всё, о чём он может думать — бесчисленные женщины, которых могли точно так же вскрыть лезвием только из-за его идиотского комплекса спасителя. _«И кто спасёт меня, когда этой работы станет слишком много?»._ Он знает, что Гидеон просто пытается помочь, но сложно быть благодарным за это, когда твой моральный компас вертится как колесо фортуны.

Рид смотрит, как кровь Нейтана стекает в слив раковины у него дома; он намыливает руки снова и снова, пока они не сморщиваются. Встаёт солнце, но Рид знает, что, если он не приедет на работу, ему ничего за это не будет. Усталость начинает одолевать его, он еле находит путь в спальню, снимает окровавленную одежду и бросает её унылым комом на пол, оставляя на потом, как и всё остальное, с чем у него нет сил сейчас разбираться. Забавно, как такой ком растёт с каждым новым делом всё больше и больше.

Ещё несколько недель после этого его сны наполнены людьми, которых он не спасает — из прошлого и будущего. Тёплая кровь льётся ему на руки из собственных вскрытых запястий. Люди беспомощно смотрят на него из-за тумана стеклянными неподвижными глазами.

Он отдал бы всё, чтобы это закончилось.


End file.
